


Not a monster

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Dom find out about something shocking from his past
Relationships: Ben "Lofty" Chiltern/Dominic Copeland
Kudos: 7





	Not a monster

Lofty was just walking into the flat and smiled as he saw dom was still working on their laptop. As Christmas time grew closer dom had decided that he wanted to know more about ange's family, so had been researching them online. Lofty thought he should just talk to ange and chloe but dom had said that every time he asked ange about her family, she went quiet. lofty just walked up behind dom and kissed him on the cheek.  
Dom "hey, I didn't hear you come in"  
Lofty "it's okay, so how is it going?"  
Dom "fine, I found a website where you can asscess your family tree for a small fee"  
Lofty "so tell me what you learned"  
Dom "first off I was named James after my grandfather."  
Lofty "I guess you do kind of look like a james"  
Dom "so I am just looking him up on Google as we speak"  
Lofty "okay I will leave you to it, there's a movie on I want to see"  
Dom "let me guess, it's a true crime one"  
Lofty "yep it's about the jack the ripper"  
Dom "have fun" lofty want and got settled on the couch. About a hour later lofty heard dom slam the laptop closed, he looked up and saw dom had tears running down his face. Lofty rushed to his husband's side. Dom couldn't speak so just buried his head in lofty's shoulder and cried.  
Lofty "hey, talk to me. What's wrong?"  
Dom "I can't" lofty just sat there holding dom without knowing what could have upset him this much. That night after dom had gone to bed lofty opened the laptop and saw the news article that had upset dom. Lofty felt his heart break as he read the article. Lofty felt sick and so full of rage. He had known that these kinds of things happen of course but lofty had never been about to understand it and never would. Lofty shut off the computer and went to bed. Dom just laid there starring at the ceiling unsure of what if anything he should do. Should he confront ange and demand a explanation but did it really matter what excuses she offered. Dom finally fell asleep around dawn. Lofty was making breakfast when dom got up.  
Dom "morning"  
Lofty "morning, did you get any sleep?"  
Dom "yeah a bit"  
Lofty "I saw the news article, it there anything I can do?"  
Dom "no, I better get ready"  
Lofty "why don't you call in sick? I mean you could use the time off"  
Dom "I just need to work okay?"  
Lofty "what if you see ange?" Dom just shrugged not knowing what to say. Lofty sighed and went back to making breakfast. As they were walking into the hospital, they saw chloe and ange chatting while having coffee. Chloe saw them and waved them over. Lofty was in no mood to talk to ange so just kept walking but dom knew that he couldn't avoid her forever so decided to go over to them.  
Ange "hey dom"  
Dom "hey"  
Chloe "bro, are you okay? You look like hell"  
Dom "yer sure, look can I please speak with your mother for a second?" Both chloe and ange rose a eye at this.  
Chloe "sure but she's your mother too"  
Dom "no she's not, not anymore" chloe was shocked at the vemon in his voice and was unsure if she should leave them alone but ange just gave her a nod and she left.  
Ange "dom what's wrong?"  
Dom "I read a article online about your arrest as a teenager" ange lost all color in her face. She knew what dom had read and felt so ashamed of herself.  
Ange "I was suffering postnatal depression and didn't know what I was doing"  
Dom "so it's true"  
Angie "yes and I hate myself for it"  
Dom "don't because it wasn't your fault, you were mentally ill and I understand that"  
Ange "dom thankyou but I don't deserve your forgiveness"  
Dom "I said I understand and I do but I can't forgive you"  
Ange "dom, I will make it up to you. I love you and what I tried to do wasn't you fault"  
Dom "of course it wasn't, I was only a baby, a innocent and defenseless baby. Just tell me what did you used?"  
Ange "dom please"  
Dom "I think I have a right to know"  
Ange "a pillow" dom just turned his head in disgust and went to walk away but ange stopped him  
Ange "are you going to tell chloe?"  
Dom "don't worry only me and lofty will ever know but from now on you're out of my life understand?" Ange just nodded and watched her son walk away. Ange thought back to that awful day so long ago. When people talk about pregnancy the only talk about the good side, like feeling the baby kick for the first time or how it will feel to hold you child for the first time. No one warns you about how the pregnancy hormones can affect your brain chemistry, after giving birth about 1 in 10 women suffer postnatal depression and even fewer develop postpartum psychosis. Ange had been really down after jame's birth, always on edge and doubting her ability to be a good mum but everyone wrote it off as a case of the baby blues. That was until ange's father came home early one day and found her holding a pillow over her son's face. After that ange was committed to the mental health unit for 6 months and was able to get the help she needed to recover. Dom as a doctor understood she wasn't a monster just had been sick but he couldn't get past the fact that if his grandfather hadn't come home that day, he would be dead. For lofty it was different because after losing his own son, the thought of ange trying to kill her own child was monstrous and unforgivable. It took a long time but eventually dom was able to get past the feeling of betrayal and began to let ange back into his life and lofty was civil to her but made it clear he was only doing it for dom's stake.


End file.
